A Promise I'll Hold You To
by Ch3rry1010
Summary: Jou's dreams of his past and the next day tries to beatup Kiaba. shounen-ai, mild violence,maybe a tissue warning.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: no I don't own YGO or any of its characters. Lucky fools who do. I'm just using them for my amusement but the plot line and all the stuff is mine. So don't sue me or all you get is a few manga and books and maybe if you're really mean a bag of chips and my homework (which I really wouldn't mind you taking.)  
  
Now one with the story please review and you get a really big cookie. :)  
  
Chapter 1: The Dream  
  
NO SETH! WAIT DONT GO, PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU FOR ME, FOR US DONT GO. STAY HERE TONIGHT, WITH ME, WE CAN PLAY, MAKE LOVE, JUST DONT LEAVE ALONE. YOU WILL DIE I KNOW IT AND THEN WHAT WILL I BE LEFT WITH, NOTHING. ILL I LIVE FOR IS YOU LOVE AND IFTHATS GONE ILL DIE. JUST STAY HERE FOR TONIGHT. AND PROVE YOU LOVE ME."  
  
DONT WORRY MYLOVE. NOTHINT WILL HAPPEN; I WILL TURN IN TO YOUR WAITING ARMS TONIGHT. JUST PROMISE ME YOULL STAY IN THE ROOMS AND NOT LEAVE. PROMISE ME AND I PROMISE TO COME TONIGHT AND PROVE MY LOVE TO YOU OVER AND OVER.  
**************************************Scene change  
***************************  
Later that evening, a figure in a cloak sunk out of their rooms and went to the temple were the final shadow games were to be held. When they arrived, their eyes were met with great despair. On the temple the floor lay the body of Egypt's High Priest dead. And the pharaoh body laying parallel to it across the room, with the Sennen Puzzle next to it. The figure stood in dismay as their lover past on and his promise broken.  
But in disbelief they ran to the body and cradled it in their arms, murmuring for the priest to awaken and fulfill his promise. As the mumbles became tears a voice was heard behind them and the felt a strong pair of ghostly arms wrap around its waist, and a voice say "Don't worry love we will be together and no one will stop that. Do not cry; just remember that I will keep my promise to you. Bye for now but we will meet again in a better life. Ai shiteru."  
"No Seth, please wake up, don't leave me alone, you promised don't go, just don't leave me."......................................  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Scene change^^^^^^^^^^  
  
That night a blond teen woke up screaming in his pillow and letting unshed tears from the past flow freely down his cheeks. Not stopping when his father rushed in and asked in hysterics what was wrong, or tried to comfort him. Not when his father left the room only to return with his only sibling on the line. And never answering when she asked in calm, soothing hush tones over the hone what was wrong, how could she help, did something bad happen. After three hours of his sisters calm soothing voice over the phone and being cradled in his father's arms like a child awakening from a terrible nightmare he finally stopped his tears. He began getting ready for school thanking both and leaving his home. And at the door leaving a very frightened father at the door wondering if he could do anything to help, or if it was he who caused the problem. Maybe his soon needed help, he would truly know.  
  
TBC  
  
AN: short chapter and if you haven already figured out whose crying are you sure you pay attention to YGO no offense or nothing. And yeah I know most people make his dad abusive but no in this fic, it would work. Okay well that really it. please Review they help. Ja ne.  
  
Emotions; in advance we will be thanking all persons who review; arigato minna-san and here's a cookie if you review. o_- 


	2. Seto's Dream

Seto Kiaba sat down on a bench just behind the Sakura trees of his school. It was early in the morning (he still had about 3 hours before school stated) so he didn't have to worry about anyone pestering him or girls fawning over him. It got old fast having the same bimbo's drooling over him like he was the best thing in the world. He had only met two women who didn't act like he was a god and they were Mazaki Anzu and Takani Mai. Not that he would want their attention either, besides they way the drooled over each other was enough. (Sorry getting off track here back to the right stuff, any way on with the fic.) But his thoughts were starting to wonder so he just laid his head down and let the cool fall air wash over him. He should have known that it would happen again, it had started right after Duelist Kingdom had ended, The Dreams.  
  
But he didn't mind anymore, it was okay now, in fact he welcomed them know. At first they had scared the shit out of him, and he would just run away from what they were trying to tell him. But then he finally stopped and listened to them and felt a great peace after wards. They were his old memories, ones he was grateful to have with him. He was thankful to Ra and Isis for letting him keep them over so much time. Because in his dreams that's where he could be happy, be himself, and be with his love, the one that was so out of reach now. 'Soon you will be mine again and then I can touch you in life. Not just in a memory and you will scream the name that I have obtained in this life my ichi. But for know I will be patient and let you live your life as you chose.' With that last thought he closed his eyes and went into a light daze on the bench.  
  
Seto-sans Dream   
  
He walked into a room covered in gold objects and sapphire blue velvet on the walls and bed. A small smile graced his lips as he looked upon his bed at the treat that awaited him. A figured curled up and small humming sound coming from their lips, and a meal fit to feed all of Egypt placed on stands next to the bed. But then just as quickly as the smile had come, it was gone replaced by a slight frown. The figured on the bed was asleep and the food a little above warm. This told him that the figured had waited a while for him to return, but apparently he had taken to long to come. It didn't matter he would still reward his pet with a prize for trying so hard to appease him. He took a step forward, putting his quick forming plan in order.  
  
Slowly he made his way to the bed, and undressed on his way there. Then gently pulled the covers off his koi, stopping a gasp at the site the awaited him. There sleeping peacefully was his love, in all his glory. Long- legged body curled up in a semi-ball, semi-tanned skinned glowing in the moonlight, and golden-blond hair falling lover his upper back and covering closed honey shaded orbs. All of the sudden he felt like such a fool, tonight, tonight had been the night. This very night was the night that his love was going to offer him his body and he had ruined it by staying late at a meeting that even the Pharaoh had left for hours earlier, to spend the night with his own little slave. The sorrow washed over him, it was so over barring, to know that he had let his blond dessert angel down.  
  
He bent down and gave a small kiss to his chibi ichi, and was quite surprised when the kiss was returned to him full force. Lost in the passion of the kiss, the recognition, of the legs twining around his waist pulling him down, or the body climbing on top of him, went unnoticed until the lips slowly departed from his own. And a light voice whispered in his right ear, with a teasing tone "Sorry love, but you kept me waiting, now you'll have to wait." With that the soft body climbed off of his own and began to dress in the clothes beside the bed.  
  
A thought flashed through his head, 'Right now I could pull master-slave ranking and get what I want. But no then he would fear me, and above all else that's not what I want. I'll just play along with my angel's little game and see were it goes,' "Okay chibi inu I'll do whatever you want, as long as it's reasonable. Okay?"  
  
The blond was startled for a moment at the response. 'I thoughts Set would be a little more forceful our first time, but I'm glad he's not. This gives me a chance to make him enjoy himself and have some fun.' "Good. Now let's have something to eat, okay. I'm starved and I know for a fact that you probably haven't touched any food since your piece of bread this morning. Besides, I've been waiting for you to get back and haven't eaten either, and it would be a shame for all this food to go to waste. So lets dig in kay," and with a smile he pulled his lover up and set dish after dish in front of them to enjoy.  
  
As dinner progressed so did the strain on things, and certain places. With each dish served his pup would do something that would make him want to stop the food and ravish him that second. At first he would just make certain movements, like bending down and letting his arse stick in the air, or let a piece his shirt fall off or his upper body and then with agonizing slowness pull it up while his hands cresset that sweet flesh. Then as if that couldn't be bad enough he started to eat every piece of food very erotically, letting it linger in his mouth or bite it slowly, or worst for Set make small moan's of enjoyment, that could drive a sane man crazy.  
  
When the main courses were finished his love bought in desert. That was when Set figured he would brake. As they ate in silence, his lover would remove a piece of clothing as slow as possible or until he was able to draw a moan or growl form him. Then he would insist on taking the same actions to remove his own clothing, while brushing as much flesh as he possibly could in ghostly touches.  
  
By the time they were finished they stood in all their glory. Bodies shining in the moonlight with a light sheen of sweat covering them from the meal, and its erotic meanings. Both stared at each other with eyes full of love, lust, want, and need. Without realizing it they both approached each other and met with a searing kiss.  
  
Okay there was a Lemon if you want it go to fandomination.net to read it.  
  
Seto woke up with a stat from his place on bench. Immediately he checked to see if there was any residue of his dream. Sighing gratefully when he noticed there was nothing, and that he still had another 20 minutes before anyone would actually get to school.  
  
'That had to be the most vivid memory I've ever had. Oh it felt so real; maybe soon I will have him again. Then I will go through with that final promise. But for now back to the mask, and false hatred.' He stood up and straightened out his uniform before getting up and putting back on his cold mask. When he was finished he barely missed the first batch of students that would come to school. But he was amazed at how many there actually were today; he had the oddest feeling that the god's were not on his side right now. But all thoughts stopped when he heard some one coming toward him, with others shouting after him to stop and think.  
  
"Hey money bags' we need ta talk and now man."  
  
"What do you want mutt, I'm in no mood to fight so just leave me alone."  
  
"No we are talkin' now,"  
  
"Jou maybe you just talk this out. I'm sure every thing would be fine," said Anzu from behind him.  
  
"No" and with that he threw a punch aiming to him Kiaba. But to his surprise it was caught and he came face to face with a very pissed off Kiaba Seto.  
  
But that didn't stop, the only thing it seemed to do was anger him more, and he started to kick and struggle hoping to injure the other boy some how. He felt a three pairs or arms drag him away from Kiaba while Yugi apologized for him. no he was to mad to be tooken' away so with great strength he brook free and tried to attack the other again.  
  
Land a punch in the face, the walking away leaving a most of the school stunned by his sudden actions.  
  
FREAK: Yay I'm fini with the 2nd chap. I've been working on it for the past four hours, and now I'm fini.  
  
YF: yeah hikari if you wouldn't have stopped jumping up and down form the sugar you would have been done already  
  
Emotion & Raven: host she is correct but you are finished an down you may get some rest.  
YF: please R& R. they help and tell us what you think. Do you like hate, what every.  
FREAK: just to let you know all flames will be used to burn my sister.  
B.G. & L.G.: all reviewers get a plushie and thank you in advice for reading. ï  
  
Ja ne Nov. 3, 2003 11:48 p.m. 


	3. 3

Disclaimer: We don't own YGO but the plots is ours.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
Chapter 3. 6-10-04 11:23am Co.  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
Seto stood there astonished at what had just a cured. The puppy, HIS  
puppy had just punched him, and for no apparent reason. All he  
remembered was dozing on the bench then that gorgeous blond coming up,  
yelling, and then attacking him. He was sure he hadn't done anything  
to anger the mutt yet, but than why was the inu angry with him in the  
first place. 'What did I do to him, I haven't even seen him since  
yesterday, and at that we just had our normal little spat, and then  
went on our way's. What angered him this time surely not me? Right?' he  
was lost in thought that he didn't even notice the crowd of teens  
surrounding him, and the girls asking if he was all right. "He really  
couldn't still be upset over that argument yesterday, it was nothing  
compared to others we've had. I really don't even remembered what it  
was over anyway, I think something about me calling him a dog that  
deserved too be locked up in a pound or better yet put to sleep. Maybe  
it could have been about this dueling skills or his deck, I really  
don't know.'  
'Now come on Kaiba boy you really don't remember, I am seriously  
surprised.' and here it was again that annoying little voice, that  
people called a conscious.  
'What do you want?'  
'Now Kaiba dear, that's no way to treat your conscious is it? Well just  
came to tell you that, it you don't start paying attention to the out  
side world, before people, especially those bimbos, start thanking that  
puck did a lot more than just bruise in you pretty face, see you  
later.' with that she was gone.  
"Kaiba-kun are you okay, do you need to see the nurse." "Did that jerk  
hurt you, maybe you should lay down." "We could go and show him a  
lesson, and make sure he never get's a date in this school again."  
question of if he was okay and threats to hurt his pup in any way were  
being bombarded on him, form his unfortunately loyal fan club, (which  
he despised with all his being). But he regained his composure before  
anything else could be asked by others.  
  
"I'm fine, leave me alone, and don't tell anyone about what happened  
either." he replied in a cold voice.  
"Kaiba-kun wait up, I need to talk to you" he turned around to see Yugi  
following him, he slowed his pace, and waited for the smaller one to  
catch up.  
"What do you want Yugi, I'm looking for a lost mutt." he said in a cold  
monotone, the one he used before he had actually stared to hang out  
with Yugi and his friends.  
"Please don't be angry with Jou he's been through a ruff time lately.  
And he hasn't had much sleep in the last couple of weeks, so I'm sure  
this could all be explained. I mean you guys fight a lot but he's never  
really don't anything to you so please just give him a chance." The  
smaller look at him with pleading eyes.  
"Look Yugi I'm sure that there is a explanation for the mutt's actions  
but right now I don't give a damn so don't get in my way. And tell Yami  
that if he better stay out of my way to. Go it. Now move out of my way,  
I'm about to find my stray mutt." He stalked off, with those words  
said.  
  
SCEEN CHANGE, JOU (wherever he may be.)  
  
Jou leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He couldn't  
believe he had just hit Kaiba. Worse, he had done it with plenty of  
witnesses, he was so screwed, and not in a good way. He still couldn't  
believe he was alive, that's not how he had planned for things to  
happen.  
Sure he was mad at Kaiba, okay not mad pissed off and so much that he  
could have killed him and wouldn't have cared. Well maybe he would, but  
he couldn't understand why. All he really wanted to do was talk to  
Kaiba and see if his dreams were true. Sure Yami had said that they  
were but what if Kaiba hadn't remembered and he ended up doing  
something stupid. So he was just going to talk and draw the information  
out of him slowly.  
But when he and seen him, he just lost it. It was like an avalanche of  
emotions, and he didn't know what to do. He wanted to kiss him, and  
never let him go; but at the same time he wanted to pound the shit out  
of him. He was just so lost and didn't know what to do.  
Then to make things worse, he had lost his temper. When Seto told him  
to go away, then went on with the god damned dog insults he just lost  
it. And then he punched Kaiba; he knew he was so dead.  
"Please Kami-sama, Ra which ever deity is listening up there be kind to  
me. I mean it's not like I meant it, it just happened when I saw him.  
Besides it's his entire fault anyway if he hadn't left me to go to  
fight Yami and gotten killed we would've been happy. It was an accident  
I shouldn't have punched him but he deserved. You all have ta admit all  
of you own me, giving me these memories and these lives. Just be nice  
this one give me something as payback." Jou stood there leaning against  
the wall trying to calm his nerves.  
And as if some wonderful goddess had heard his prayer just around the  
corner came a very pissed off looking Kaiba Seto. Ok so maybe it wasn't  
some wonderful goddess after all but an evil elf, Jou didn't know and  
didn't particularly care at the moment either.  
He looked around hoping for some where to hide but found nothing, it  
was barren except the fenced off generator which would kill him if he  
even tried. 'Well you have two choices Jounochi Katsuya 1) Run like a  
coward and hide for the rest of your life or 2) Confront Kaiba and hope  
he doesn't kill you. Which will it be?' But the same goddess that  
seemed to hate him so much never gave him the change to decide.  
His collar was seized and he felt himself lifter from the ground and  
shoved roughly into the wall. When he looked down he stared into the  
ice blue eyes of one Kaiba Seto, but they seemed different not  
themselves. That was his last thought before he passed out and fell  
limp in his position on the wall.  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
x  
014: We're really sorry it took us forever to get this chapter out. We  
had tones of end the year projects and then got writer block, grounded  
when we where cured and then procrastinated a lot. That's why it took  
us so long. Please R&R we'll get more up later, we're really sorry,  
thanks to all who reviewed.  
Ja ne 


	4. Dreams and Spills

=========================================================================== Chapter 4: Dreams and Spills =========================================================================== "I had a dream, you dueled Yami. But you seemed so angry with him as you dueled. You wanted to cause him pain, it was in your eyes." he yawned. "You were crying...no physically but behind the anger you were shedding tears. It was so sad, I felt that I would die." He blinked as tears began to frame his eyelashes. Unconsciously he curled his body like a child trying to protect it self from the world begging for the pain to leave.  
  
Seth sat on the bed pulling the form into his long tanned arms. "Shhh its okay love. I'm fine and I'm here with you, by your side like always. Nothings wrong with me." He rocked his hear back and forth. "I wouldn't duel Yami the way you say. Besides even if I do I would never have that look. With you by my side it would e harder then hell for him to wind." The priest smiled into his pet's hair before falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
Jono looked to his loves sleeping face, thoughts running through his mind. 'That was the problem my love, I as not by your side Yugi was gone as well I could not see either of us as you dueled the Pharaoh.' He closed his eyes, snuggled close to his partner and willed the nightmare to leave his mind as sleep embraced him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Blank. That's how he felt. It was black and he shouldn't see any thing. He felt eyes on him he wasn't read to wake up yet.  
  
His body felt heavy like it was made of cement or metal maybe even gold. Yeah right, wishful thinking. Maybe time had passed and he'd turned to stone like some trees did. No, that hadn't happened, he was still breathing. Rocks weren't alive. Guess he'd have to open his eyes to find out anything. It wasn't his first choice but it was the only reasonable one. Didn't reasonable things suck?  
  
(3rd POV)  
  
Jou slowly opened his eyes wincing as Apollo1 entered them returning him to the world of the conscious. He blinked before realizing that eh wasn't against the school wall anymore; instead he found himself somewhere soft and warm. A blanket was over him even with the sun shining he knew out side his cocoon it would be freezing. Reality called again and he woke completely to the realm of the living.  
  
Deep blue eyes stared unblinking and worriedly into his own and short brown hair fail carelessly into his line of site obscuring his view. Those eyes softened after a while warmly and carefully looking him over. He was about to speak before a goblet of water was put to his lips. He drank greedily without thinking of his behavior. Jou stopped when a warm chuckle filled his ear. It was a deep voice that made him melt into the sheets.  
  
"Are you okay pup, Senkil and you gave me quiet a scare. At least nothing bad happened or came from it... and no ones hurt before you ask. Your fortunate you only receive that bump on your head."  
  
"Mmm...where am I?"  
  
"I'm guessing that that bump caused more than believed." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"I had you brought back to our chambers, I know you hold a great dislike to all infirmaries. Senkil was very worried about you, my poor little brother blames himself for your accident. Please when he returns to the palace tomorrow afternoon will you tell him it was not his fault? I hate him blaming himself for you fall." The voice quieted and those same eyes stared back at him.  
  
"Okay Seth I'll tell him it was all my fault when he returns. Now could you back up I believe in order to stay conscious I need to breath. Or you could just give me the breath that's in your own body." Light laughter followed after just mere seconds from the laughter Jono's lips were seized into a searing lip lock. It was quick and much to his dislike before he could respond Seth released him backing away with his sly smirk back on.  
  
Jono pouted, "So are you going to tell me what happened?" It was a simple question with a simple answer strange for Jono. Seth didn't mind though he passed it off as the bump, which it was.  
  
"Simple love you and Senkil tried to pull one of you famous practical jokes on Pharaoh and Little Yugi when the entered their chambers. You slipped on one of the platforms above their bed and hit the brick known as your head on the way down. You've been asleep for almost two hours. You really should be more careful my puppy." Seth's voice held it usual tone put it seemed wrong not like the voice he was too, nothing seemed right.  
  
Jono stood from the bed wincing as the cold evening air hit his pale skin. A hiss escaped room his own limps as the blood rushed back to his skull. "Seth how old are we and what am I to you not just your lover what else?" Jono's voice was firm it was demanding an answer. The question it self through the High Priest but he answered his love's question.  
  
"I am twenty-one summers and eight dark moons you stand at almost eighteen summers. You are to me a slave and to the court you are a slave and entertainer. In sixteen sum's you shall be free and due as you please. I will have set you free when that time comes. Now answer my question. Why did you ask such a question?" Seth's voice started strong then seemed to fail him before regaining strength with his last question.  
  
"I don't know honestly but I know I'll stay with you even when I'm free." Jono's face lit up when he suddenly realized in sixteen suns' he would be fee. He would be able to leave the palace. No one would control him. He knew he'd stay with Seth in the end though. Said High Priest meant too much to him to leave him behind. "Now come to bed I'm tired and I hate sleeping with out you." He sighed contently when a warm body settled next to his own and strong arms embraced him. He fell to sleep with the faint snores of his lover's breath.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
"Mutt wake up! Come on bake inu you shouldn't have even passed out wake up." Kaiba's voice began to take on a pleading tone when Jou wouldn't awaken. "Onegai puppy wake up puppy open your eyes."  
  
"Mmm...Se...Set...Seth stop I'm still tired wake me up when the suns at its peak not now." Jou's voice was clear and soft like a child fighting the waking sun telling all the day was about to begin and good dreams would have to wait.  
  
"Puppy wake up now or else this drink goes on you face." To make his point Seto dropped some of the cold coffee on Jou's well-muscled stomach.  
  
Jou sat up quickly giving a yelp as the cold liquid spilled down him. "Damnit Set..." his voice died when he saw his 'enemy's' face. "Kaiba!"  
  
"What about it mutt are you so surprised? What took you so damn long to wake up?" The last question brought a blush to Jou's cheeks. "Does it have something to do with a certain some one named 'Seth'?"  
  
'Did Kaiba just sound hopeful? No, the bumps getting to me.' "So what if it does? I don't see what it has to do with you. Where am I, where'd you take me?"  
  
'He changed the subject quickly, to bad puppy I want to see if I'm right.' "We are at the Kiaba Manor, this is my room and before you ask I brought you when you passed out after you hit your head. You know puppy you are not that heavy, I would have figured you would be heavy with your unchastely eating habits." He smirked and continued not allowing Jou any time to remark. "Now tell me pup who is Seth and why were you moaning his name in my car?" Okay so maybe he exaggerated a bit so sue him (he could afford it) he was allowed to indulge his curiosity ever once in a full moon.  
  
Jou turned into a tomato's at Seto's question. Surely he hadn't' had one of 'those' memories in Seto's car. Ra this was to embarrassing. At the thought of it he felt himself flush more whether because of what the memory had been or his bodily reactions while in it he wasn't sure and didn't care. He would never be able to regain his pride after that.  
  
"Are you going to tell me mutt or stand there becoming a ripe cherry?" Seto's voice intruded upon his private ponderings only causing him to deepening the blush.  
  
"He's just some one from the past!" 'Okay Katsuya that sounded way to defensive calm down try and be civilized.' "Seth is someone I once knew our relationship was something only death could take apparently. It's old news he's sand that's blown away with the desert winds. Even though I want him back it's impossible, like I said blown away with the desert winds." Before he could stop himself he began to pour his heart out.  
  
"It's strange he said it would be okay, that we would find each other even as the winds changed. I gave up alto, a wonderful wife, and kids at one time, suitors and wives, even Mai for him. Yet it's not airtight, Kate tells me 'hold on' he'll be back. But I'm beginning to doubt whether he will come back. Not my love for him, never that, just if he'll ever be here with me again.  
  
"Rage, Ruby, Kate, Snow all of them say wait but I'm tired. Lonely, at night it's colder than anything. His arms aren't there to hold me close and keep me safe. Do you know what if feels like to have ice take over your soul and heart, slowly to have a crystal case cage them in? All because the other half of those two things are missing and in your mind it would be better to be sent to the Shadow Realm than live." Tears began to fall silent to the ground from honey brown eyes. Both notice and the moment seemed broken Kaiba's voice kept it there. His one simple answer held it all together.  
  
"Yes, more than you would think, realize, or care to admit." Tears fell form his ocean eyes joining Jou's on his plush carpet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-   
1. Apollo is the Greek Sun God yeah Jou's Greek in this too. Don't know if it'll play a part in this or not. 014: okay I'm so sorry I've had this chap done for like 3 days but just been procrastinating in typing it. Hope you like it. Oh and thank you to all those who reviewed hope you like this one. Y014: before we forget hikari's in desperate need of a proofreader if any would be interested just leave it in your review or mail us. We really need one. Ja ne


End file.
